


Reveling

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Background Peter/Neal/El, Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Peter. Wondering where I am?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveling

**Author's Note:**

> For the run_the_con lighting round, prompt: After all these years.

Peter was stuck at his desk reading through a stack of surveillance authorization forms when his phone rang. "Burke."

It was Neal, and he sounded like a cat who'd just broken into a cream factory. "Hey, Peter. Wondering where I am?"

"Not really," said Peter, leaning back in his chair. "Where are you?"

"Deli with Diana and Jones. You want anything?"

"Yeah, get me a sandwich. Thanks."

"No problem." Neal's voice went muffled. "One pastrami on wholemeal—"

"Anything but pastrami," said Peter, but Neal had already hung up.

 

*

 

His phone rang again that evening. "Hey, Peter."

"Neal. Where are you?"

"Oh, you're wondering where I am?"

"Yeah," said Peter. "El's about to serve dinner."

The front door opened and closed, and then Peter had Neal's voice in stereo—once through the phone, and once from the living room. "I know you don't have GPS data to rely on anymore, but maybe you can get a visual."

Peter shook his head, and disconnected the call. "Get over here," he said, sliding his phone into his pocket.

 

*

 

The next morning, Peter's sleep was interrupted by an elbow to the ribs. "Hey, Peter," whispered Neal. "Guess where I am."

Peter groaned and forced himself awake. 

Neal's eyes were dancing, and he looked altogether too alert. Beyond him, El snuffled and rolled over, turning her back on them. She'd never been much of a morning person. 

"Go on, guess." Neal was obviously struggling to keep a straight face. 

"That's never gonna get old, is it?" mumbled Peter, too sleepy to enunciate clearly.

"Nope."

Peter sighed, but he couldn't help smiling too. Freedom had been a long time coming. It was only fair Neal got to celebrate. Peter ran his foot up Neal's naked calf, making Neal grin, and then summoned enough energy and motor coordination to get up on one elbow, leaning over to kiss him good morning. "Hey. Where are you now?"

"Lost in your eyes?" Neal grinned.

Peter huffed a laugh and smoothed his hand down Neal's chest and belly till he found Neal's erection. He started stroking him, slow and deliberate. "And now?" 

"Peter—" Neal's eyes darkened, and his flushed chest rose and fell as his breath sped up. He clasped Peter's neck and dragged him down into a deep kiss, ripe with enthusiasm. 

After a long moment, still jacking him off, Peter pulled back just enough to murmur against his lips, "How about now? Where are you now?"

 

END


End file.
